THE OTHER SIDE
by Tachibanacchi
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah kakak tiri dari Kuroko Tetsumi. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan cara Chihiro menatap Tetsumi. Re-upload


**THE DARK SIDE**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Chihiro-san adalah kakak tiri Tetsu-neesan. Ibu Chihiro-san menikah dengan ayah Tetsu-neesan tiga bulan lalu, sebelum upacara kelulusan Tetsu-neesan dari Teiko. Lebih tepatnya sebulan setelah semua peristiwa yang telah menghancurkan kepercayaan Tetsu-neesan pada anggota kiseki no sedai yang lain. Tetsu-neesan marah pada Atsushi-san, Ahomine-san, Megane-san, Idiot-san, dan Sei-nii. Terutama Sei-nii. Ah, tapi bukan itu intinya.

Chihiro-san adalah sebuah enigma tersendiri di hidup Tetsu-neesan, atau seperti itulah yang aku pikirkan. Saat pertama melihatnya kau akan berpikir dia hanyalah anak SMA biasa. Tapi pada kenyataannya dia jauh dari biasa.

Pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Chihiro-san adalah saat pesta pernikahan ibu Chihiro-san dan ayah Tetsu-neesan. Kami semua, maksudku para anggota tim basket Teiko dan keluarganya diundang ke pernikahan itu. Awalnya Sei-niichan malas datang tapi aku berhasil menyeretnya ke sana.

Saat itulah aku melihat Chihiro-san. Ia, dengan rambut berwarna abu (yang sangat mengingatkan aku pada Haizaki-san) duduk di tempat yang paling sepi yang bisa orang temukan di sebuah pesta pernikahan dan sedang membaca sebuah buku yang tidak bisa kulihat judulnya. Saat itu aku hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Tidak semua orang suka keramaian, kan? Lagipula aku sendiri juga membawa setumpuk manga di ranselku.

Aku pun langsung berlalu untuk mencari Onee-han. Sebenarnya agak sulit mencari Tetsu-neesan karena presentasi kehadirannya yang sangat rendah. Aku perlu mengecek semuanya tiga kali untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri tidak ada yang terlewat. Setelah beberapa lama, aku akhirnya menemukan Tetsu-neesan sedang berdiri di balkon sendirian dalam sekali pandang. Beberapa laki-laki datang dan mencoba menyapa Tetsu-neesan yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan sopan.

'Huh, rupanya _misdirection_ Tetsu-neesan hanya terbatas pada seragam sekolah dan seragam basket saja.' pikirku dengan penuh ketertarikan. Tetsu-neesan saat itu memakai sebuah dress berwarna ungu senja selutut yang memperlihatkan bahunya yang tanpa cela. Jangan tanya seperti apa modelnya karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang fashion ataupun hal merepotkan lainnya. Aku sendiri malah memakai tuxedo putih milik Sei-nii karena aku tidak mau memakai benda mengerikan yang bernama dress itu. Lagipula aku terlihat jauh lebih tampan memakai tuxedo ini.

"Tetsu-neesan!" panggilku. Aku memeluk Tetsu-neesan dengan erat, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti Idiot-san. Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya aku berhasil mengusir orang-orang itu.

Tetsu-neesan tersenyum lembut padaku. "Akashi Tachibana-san."

"Tetsu-neesan kejam sekali padaku! Kan sudah kubilang panggil aku Tachibana-kun saja. Itu jauh lebih keren dan lebih akrab dari panggilan Tetsu-neesan pada Sei-nii. Tetsu-neesan memanggil Sei-nii Akashi-kun, kan?" Kataku pura-pura sebal.

Wajah cantik Tetsu-neesan kemudian berubah menjadi tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa karena aku mengungkit-ungkit kakakku, Akashi Seijuro. Aku tahu Tetsu-neesan sedang tidak ingin menyinggung apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sei-nii, jadi aku yakin Tetsu-neesan akan dengan senang hati memanggilku Tachibana-kun.

"Tolong jangan menyinggung-nyinggung namanya, Tachibana-kun."

Kubilang juga apa.

"Aye, Ma'am." Ucapku dengan penuh semangat. Aku baru saja ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Tetsu-neesan ketika 'orang itu' tiba-tiba berada di sana.

"Tetsumi." Panggil orang itu pada Tetsu-neesan. Sudah lama aku tidak berjengit kaget seperti itu karena kemunculan seseorang.

Aku berbalik dan melihat bahwa orang yang memanggil Tetsu-neesan adalah orang yang kulihat tadi. The Ash Boy (Sang Pemuda Abu).

"Mayuzumi-san." Sapa Tetsu-neesan balik sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Mayuzumi? Berarti kau putra ibu tiri Tetsu-neesan?" tanyaku. Tetsu-neesan memang gadis sopan seperi itu. Dia menolak memanggil orang dengan nama depannya, jadi aku tidak kaget mendengarnya memanggil kakak tirinya dengan nama marga.

Mayuzumi-san mengangguk malas. Pandangannya tetap terarah pada Tetsu-neesan seolah-olah Tetsu-neesan akan menghilang begitu saja apabila ia mengalihkan pandangan sebentar, yang memang kenyataannya sering begitu.

"Ah! Perkenalkan aku Akashi Tachibana. Tetsu-neesan memanggilku Tachibana-kun."

"Mayuzumi Chihiro." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Dan aku untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari itu berjengit kaget karena dalam sepersekian detik aku melihat tatapan matanya yang seolah ingin membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan. Namun semua itu hilang begitu saja dan digantikan dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi sehingga kukira itu semua hayalanku belaka.

Chihiro-san kembali mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Tetsu-neesan.

"Apakah dia pacarmu, Tetsumi?"

Ah, aku memang tampan. Meskipun tinggiku dan Tetsu-neesan hampir sama, tapi aku pasti cukup tampan untuk menjadi pacar Tetsu-neesan. Ha! Terima itu Sei-nii! Aku memang lebih tampan darimu dilihat dari sisi manapun.

"Aku adik iparnya." Ucapku dengan senang.

"Bukan. Tachibana-kun adalah adik perempuan salah seorang teman sekolahku. Tolong jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang jauh dari fakta, Tachibana-kun." Potong Tetsu-neesan dengan jujurnya.

"Tetsu-neesan tidak seru! Aku kan hanya bercanda!"

"Tachibana-kun terdengar seperti perempuan."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Tetsumi-nee." Ucapku dingin. Tetsu-neesan tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya ia puas telah menggodaku dengan telak

"Tetsumi dan Tachibana-san terlihat sangat akrab." kata Chihiro-san. Ia menatapku dengan tidak suka. Pada saat itu aku hanya membiarkannya begitu saja karena kupikir Chihiro-san mengira aku menyimpang seperti _itu_. Tentu saja itu tidak benar karena aku jatuh cinta pada Ryugazaki Rei dari manga Free.

"A-ah ti-tidak, ma-maksudku aku dan Tetsu-neesan memang akrab tapi bukan yang seperti _itu_, Chihiro-san." Ucapku,berusaha terdengar se-innocence mungkin. Chihiro-san begitu tatapan Chihiro-san membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku memutar otak berusaha mencari alasan untuk pergi dari sana tanpa menyinggung Tetsu-neesan maupun Chihiro-san. Dan kemudian kulihat Idiot-san melambaikan tangan kepadaku dari seberang ruangan.

"Tachibanacchi!" sapa Idiot-san.

Sekali ini kau muncul tepat waktu, Idiot-san!

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi, Tetsu-neesan, Chihiro-san. Idiot-san—maksudku Ryota-san memanggilku. Jadi sampai jumpa." Aku buru-buru pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Itulah untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihat Chihiro-san selama berbulan-bulan. Jika kupikir-pikir aku memang merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Chihiro-san, tetapi aku tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun karena, well, siapa yang akan percaya pada perkataan anak kelas 1 sekolah menengah yang jelas-jelas baru lulus dari sekolah dasar? Lagipula aku tidak begitu mengenal Chihiro-san sehingga tidak baik jika aku langsung menilainya begitu saja.

* * *

Aku dan Tetsu-neesan mulai jarang bertemu karena aku harus belajar dan Tetsu-neesan harus mempersiapkan ujian masuk SMA jadi aku bertukar cerita dengan Tetsu-neesan lewat e-mail. Sei-nii? Jangan tanya. Dia masih saja tidak menyadari bahwa dia bersalah dan telah membuat Tetsu-neesan sakit hati. Dia bahkan tidak mencegah Tetsu-neesan mengundurkan diri dari klub basket Teiko dan malah menanyakan alasannya padaku.

"Mungkin Sei-nii melakukan kesalahan pada Tetsu-neesan." Jawabku simple.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan, Tachibana, aku _absolut_."

Huh. Yang benar saja.

Tapi Sei-nii memang banyak berubah akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan matanya yang pada awalnya berwarna merah berubah menjadi merah dan emas. Keren sekali. Kupikir yang seperti itu hanya bisa terjadi di anime. Aku jadi penasaran apa mataku juga bisa seperti itu? Tapi tentu saja bukan itu intinya.

Dari e-mail Tetsu-neesan aku jadi tahu banyak hal. Rupanya Chihiro-san, kakak tiri Tetsu-neesan, sedang akan menempuh tahun ketiga nya di Rakuzan dan ayah Tetsu-neesan ingin Tetsu-neesan juga bersekolah di sana agar Chihiro-san bisa mengawasi dan menjaganya. Tapi Tetsu-neesan menolak karena ia tahu Sei-nii mendaftar disana. Bagaimana Tetsu-neesan bisa mengalahkan Sei-nii jika ia satu sekolah dan satu tim basket dengannya? Begitulah alasan Tetsu-neesan. Tapi aku tahu sebenarnya Tetsu-neesan hanya tidak ingin bertemu Sei-nii karena Tetsu-neesan masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Setelah berunding lama dengan keluarganya, akhirnya Tetsu-neesan memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Seirin yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Chihiro-san pun akan pulang seminggu sekali untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga barunya.

Aku memberitahu Tetsu-neesan bahwa Sei-nii langsung diberikan posisi kapten tim basket oleh pelatih Rakuzan bahkan sebelum Sei-nii benar-benar di sana. Tetsu-neesan tidak membalas e-mailku lagi.

* * *

Sudah begitu lama aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang Chihiro-san lagi sehingga aku sudah lupa tentang semua keanehan yang kulihat padanya. Sei-nii hanya pernah menyinggungnya sekali saat ia pulang dari Kyoto dan berkata bahwa dia mendapat 'Phantom man' baru yang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro. Selain itu aku tidak mendapat kabar sama sekali tentang Chihiro-san. Tetsu-neesan bahkan tidak menghubungiku lagi karena aku selalu berusaha mengungkit-ungkit tentang Sei-nii dan hubungan mereka berdua yang lebih dari sekedar jalan di tempat. Hah, sepertinya akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa melihat mereka naik ke pelaminan bersama-sama.

Karena aku penasaran dengan keadaan Tetsu-neesan aku selalu mengamatinya sepulang dari sekolah. Aku bukan stalker, aku hanya khawatir dengan calon kakak iparku saja. Saat aku sedang melihat latihan pertandingan antara Seirin dan Kaijo, aku melihat dua orang lainnya yang tidak seharusnya ada disana. Megane-san dan Chihiro-san. Megane-san aku bisa mengerti, tapi Chihiro-san? Ini bukan hari libur dan Sei-nii tidak mungkin membiarkan siapapun yang membolos latihan basket bebas berkeliaran karena Sei-nii memang _tegas_ seperti itu.

"Chihiro-san." Sapaku.

"Akashi-san." Balasnya tanpa melirikku sedikitpun.

"Tachibana." Koreksiku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Chihiro-san? Apa Sei-nii menyuruhmu untuk mengamati Seirin dan Onee—maksudku Tetsumi-senpai?"

Chihiro-san tidak menjawab tapi matanya berkilat marah dan aura yang dikeluarkannya begitu sarat dengan kebencian. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke lapangan dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Rupanya Idiot-san tidak sengaja melukai Tetsu-neesan sampai Tetsu-neesan berdarah dan tak lama kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

"Itulah kenapa aku memanggil Idi—maksudku Ryota-san idiot. Bagaimana bisa ia melukai Tetsu-neesan yang katanya sangat dicintainya itu? Ck." Komentarku.

Sekali lagi tidak ada respon apapun dari Chihiro-san. Aku pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Chihiro-san. Apa yang kulihat membuatku terkejut dan takut setengah mati. Mata kelabunya menatap Ryota dengan tatapan membunuh yang sangat intens. Persis seperti tatapannya padaku di pesta pernikahan. Tatapan itu menjanjikan rasa sakit yang tak terhingga. Bahkan Sei-nii pun tidak pernah menatap orang dengan tatapan semacam itu.

"Chihiro-san?" tanyaku berusaha menyadarkan Chihiro-san dari apapun itu yang sedang menguasainya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Chihiro-san?"

Tatapan mengerikan itu menghilang dari kedua mata kelabu Chihiro-san tapi aku masih bisa merasakan aura kebencian pekat itu. Beberapa tarikan nafas panjang dan Chihiro-san kembali tenang meskipun aku yakin semua kebencian dan kemarahannya tepat berada di bawah permukaan.

"Chihiro-san?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih Tachibana-san. Aku bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang kusesali jika Tachibana-san tidak menyadarkanku." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Tetsumi." Sambung Chihiro-san.

"Tetsu-neesan akan baik-baik saja, Chihiro-san. Tapi aku juga sedikit khawatir dengan Tetsu-neesan jadi aku selalu membuntutinya sepulang sekolah. Tentu saja Chihiro-san yang ada di Kyoto akan khawatir pada adiknya." Ugh. Secara tidak langsung aku mengakui pada Chihiro-san bahwa aku memata-matai adiknya. Tapi Chihiro-san sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkataanku. Matanya terpaku pada Tetsu-neesan yang sedang pingsan di bangku cadangan.

"Andai saja aku bisa mengawasi Tetsumi setiap saat mungkin aku akan sedikit tenang." Gumam Chihiro-san.

"Jika Chihiro-san mau aku bisa membantu Chihiro-san. Aku akan melaporkan keadaan Tetsu-neesan pada Chihiro-san sehingga Chihiro-san tidak perlu khawatir lagi pada Tetsu-neesan."

Wajah Chihiro-san langsung menjadi cerah saat mendengar itu. "Arigato, Tachibana-san."

Aku tersenyum tanpa menyadari sama sekali aku telah menyegel takdir Tetsu-neesan dan beberapa orang lainnya pada sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui.

**...**

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

* * *

**a/n:**

**it's my first fic so please be kind and tell me if I do things right.**

**untuk panggilan-panggilannya, anak kecil suka memanggil orang yang lumayan dekat dengan mereka dengan julukan, dan terkadang panggilan itu terbawa sampai mereka tidak kecil lagi. Jadi, harap maklum. **

**Dan OC disini hanya berperan sebagai penyampai cerita atau are important, but not _that_ important.**

**This is the re-upload.**

**Read and Review please :) :) :)**


End file.
